A Deal with the Devil
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: The story starts with a deal with a devil obviously. will inuyahsa survive the trama? will kagome stand an ice sickle? will sess stand a human much longer? find out inside! R&R please!
1. The deal

A Deal with the Devil

Chapter 1- The deal (We disclaim all Inu Yasha characters…sad)

"Will it work," asks a still unsure wolf demon.

"Yes, make sure she drinks this…" says the priestess, handing the demon a potion bottle, "…she'll be in a dead sleep for 24 hours, and when she awakes she'll fall in love with the first one she sees"

"What do you want in return," asks the wolf eyeing the bottle carefully.

"Nothing, just make sure she sees you," says the priestess as the demon runs out in search of his mate-to-be.

Naraku steps out of the darkness as he watches the demon fade into the night. "He's mine," says Kikyou as Naraku wraps his arms about her smiling.


	2. What now?

Chapter 2-What now? (Disclaim the Inu characters)

Kouga is still running. He looks down at the potion bottle and smiles. He stops running and notices a particular sweet scent. "My woman," yells Kouga loudly. The gang sighs loudly lowering their defenses, except for Inu Yasha that is.

"Stay away from her, you, mangy wolf," yells Inu Yasha taking out Tetseiga.

"I don't have time for you today, mutt face," yells Kouga dodging Tetseiga and jumping over Inu Yasha. Kouga runs to Kagome, picks her up and takes off.

"Get back here," calls Inu Yasha running after Kouga. Kouga pays no heed to this. He takes out the bottle, and opens it (while running). He turns Kagome.

"Kouga, I'm not your woman, so please…" Kagome can't finish because Kouga shoved the bottle in her mouth. Kagome swallowed the liquid, still struggling in Kouga's arms. Kagome passes out. She feels as dead as she looks.

Inu Yasha catches up with Kouga. He tackles him to the ground. "Kagome," he says looking at her. "What did you do to my Kagome?" asks Inu Yasha running at Kouga with his blade drawn. He throws Kouga backwards a little, but no damage is done.

"Nothing more then you've already done," counters Kouga. The two continue their fighting, never knowing or suspecting that someone is watching them and the dead-like miko…


	3. Taken

Chp 3- Taken (Same old- I don't own Inu- Too bad)

Sesshoumaru watched the guys fight for a few minutes longer; waiting until they were far enough away. 'I will have Tetseiga soon,' thinks Sesshoumaru getting off of his perch. He walked up to Kagome looking over the dead like miko. He picks her up and in a moments time they were flying thru the sky.

"Inu Yasha," called the group finally coming into the clearing.

"Help Kagome," he yelled back not looking away from the enemy. Sango ran off in search of her friend. She couldn't find her. Miroku spoke up first, "Where is she."

"What the hell do you mean where is she," cried Inu Yasha turning around.

"She's gone," said Shippo sadly. "Momma's gone," he started to cry.

Sango comforted Shippo, while Inu Yasha and Koga looked for her. They were at a truce, for now at least. "Sesshoumaru has her," said Inu Yasha noticing the scent.


	4. Times Up

Chapter 4- Times Up (I don't own Inu Yasha, but I have tried… sob)

Sesshomaru landed at his castle early in the morning. He gave Kagome to a servant. "Put her in the guest room, and keep her there," said Sesshomaru with no emotion. "Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," came Jaken running from Rin.

"You will watch Rin, I must patrol my lands…"said Sesshomaru turning to leave, "… do not let her leave your sight or you will pay," he added before taking flight on his cloud.

Inu Yasha and his group were already headed for the Western Lands. Kouga ditched them to get their first. He forgot to mention what would happen when she wakes. 'Kagome I hope you're all right,' thought Inu Yasha and Kouga. Each loved the miko, but neither could have her.

The day came and gone. Kouga was closer than Inu Yasha was, but neither were close enough. Sesshomaru returned to his castle. He went straight to the miko's room, thinking she'd probably be mad. Not that he cared.

"Rin, where is Jaken," asked Sesshomaru entering the Kagome's room.

As if on cue Jaken came in, "Here I am My Lord," said Jaken before falling over on to the ground.

"Rin, go outside and play, I must talk with this girl," said Sesshomaru trying to be gentle.

"Jaken, get Kagome a kimono," commanded Sesshomaru looking at the still sleeping figure. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, next to the sleeping Kagome. "Wake up, wench" he said but to no prevail. He said this a few more times each time just getting further angered. He reached down and put his claw on her arm; still nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing," said Jaken coming in with the kimono. He laid in on the bed. Silence. Sesshomaru let go of the girl and stood up facing Jaken.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "Good Morning my love," she said just staring at him.


	5. She Loves

Okay before I start writing again. Thanks to sesshoumarumylover and Kagamoesiun for their reviews. I'm sorry I haven't written any chaps lately, but I'm moving on Friday, and Saturn (my friend) was forced into a job. So we've both been busy. It'll be a while before I get settled in the States, so I'm probably gonna have Saturn finish up with this one. Oh, and sorry about the constant cliffhangers. So thanks. - Neptune

Chapter 5- She loves (Sob… no still don't own Inu…sob)

Jaken and Sesshomaru were staring at the girl. It is true that they knew her but they were enemies, not lovers. "Watch of what you speak wench," said Sesshomaru pulling his mask back on.

"My love, you can not frighten me," said Kagome happily. Sesshomaru put his claws to Kagome's throat not even earning a flinch. 'She doesn't fear me,' thought Sesshomaru to himself.

"Jaken," yelled Sesshomaru brining Jaken back from the shock.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken quickly.

"Have her bathed, fed and dressed… then lock her in this room," said Sesshomaru leaving.

"But Lord…" Jaken stopped noticing there was no one to complain to. So he started talking about filthy humans, with no respect. Kagome's voice could be heard too. She was talking of love, honor, respect, and of her mate-to-be.

'She loves you, that wench loves you,' thought a puzzled dog demon that was listening to everything, from outside a certain miko's room…


	6. Brotherly Thoughts

Chapter 6- Brotherly Thoughts (Nope haven't got Inu and probably will never)

Inu Yasha and the group run silently through the forest. They've been running for hours without rest and now must set up camp. They are but 2 days away from the Western Land borders. 'Kagome, why did you let him take you… feh, stupid wench,' thinks Inuyasha through the night.

Sesshomaru watches from inside a certain miko's room. She's sleeping in her bed ever so sweetly. She is different, and perhaps even special. 'Stupid wench,' thinks Sesshomaru as he steps out the door.


	7. A New Twist

Ch.7- A New Twist (Still don't own Inu Yasha, but my complaments go out to Mr. Japenese dude 'the owner')

Kagome awoke feeling happy. She looks around and smiles. She doesn't understand how or why but she loves that stubborn, egotistical, yet gorgeous Sesshomaru. She got out of bed and slowly walked over to her closet. Sesshomaru has provided her with a few simple kimonos. She chooses a black one and puts it on. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in," answers Kagome from inside her room. Jaken steps in looking greener then ever.

"Wench, you will come, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to seeyou immediately," says Jaken in an annoying squeaky voice.

"I'm not a wench, my name is Kagome," says Kagome kicking Jaken and sending him into the wall. 'Stupid toad,' she thinks angrily.

"You shall not harm my servants," says Sesshomaru stepping in. "And you will address her by Kagome or Lady," says Sesshomaru in that follow-me-or-die tone. Kagome was gaping at Sesshomaru for more than one reason. One he ordered Jaken to call her Kagome. Two it's respectful for a human. And three Sesshomaru didn't have a shirt on. "Close your mouth," orders Sesshomaru turning his attention back to the girl in front of him. Kagome closed her mouth. "Come," ordered Sesshomaru walking away a little.

"But…" came Kagome's voice only to be cut off by Sesshomaru's, "Do not speak." Kagome's mouth was still open but nothing came out. She was still walking over to Sesshomaru. She told herself to stop and yet her feet did not obey. 'What's going on,' thinks Kagome struggling for control over her body. Sesshomaru stopped walking, and so did Kagome. The change in Kagome did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. 'What's wrong with her,' he thinks curiously. Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome's room and stopped at the door. "Come," came his commanding voice again.

Once again Kagome lost control over her body as she found herself walking to Sesshomaru. She stopped in front of him, mouth still open, but no sound. Sesshomaru smiled finally getting what was happening. "You must obey me," he states simply. 'But how far will you go," he adds in his mind. "Miko, lay down on the futon," says Sesshomaru closing the door after them.


	8. The Devil's Real Deal

Chapter 8- The Devil's Real Deal (No Inu, same deal)

Kikyou got up from the futon giving Naraku one last look, before getting dressed and leaving. 'It's all worth it,' Kikyou ran this thought through her head the whole while. "Inu Yasha you will be mine," says Kikyou sadly to herself. She thought back to the makings of Naraku's plan.

FlashyBack

"Just give me Inu Yasha," says Kikyou to the baboon pelt disguiser standing in front of her.

"You will have him, Koga will have his mate, and I will have the jewel," says Naraku smiling at the miko.

"How," demands the miko.

"Make sure the wolf gets Kagome to drink this… she will fall in love with him, leaving Inu Yasha for you," says Naraku smiling broader.

"But even if she loves…" starts Kikyou growing irritated. "She will be powerless, any command given to her by her 'love' she must obey. And you know as well as I do that Kouga loves your reincarnation, he will be sure to command her to become his mate," says Naraku. "Now your payment is due," says Naraku. Kikyou undressed and walked forward.

EndeFlashy

"He will be mine," Kikyou says to herself once more.


	9. What really happenned

chp 9-What Really Happenned (we do not own any inu charecs.)

Kagome awoke; she looks over to see a still sleeping Sesshomaru.

'Shit,' thinks Kagome trying to untangle herself.

"What are you doing, miko?" asks Sesshomaru not really caring for the answer.

"Let me go, you got what you wanted," she says still full of fear.

"And what makes you so sure, I don't want more," says Sesshomaru.

In a seconds time he pushed Kagome back down, and lay on top of her. Kagome struggled to get free. Kagome's eyes started to wander once more. 'Damn he's so big,' she thinks looking at the nakedness of Sesshomaru.

Kagome struggled more, simply causing Sesshomaru to get even more horney. "Hold still, and don't move," he commanded.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome slowly on the mouth, making her moan out in pleasure. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her.

Sesshomaru positioned himself over Kagome's entrance, as he did the night before, and thrust in.

Kagome woke with a start, her body covered in a light sweat from the after effects of the dream. 'Damn dreams,' she thinks as she gets up.

(AN- Gotcha)


	10. What really happenned pt 2

Chapter 10- What really happened pt 2 'For Saturn,

thank you' (sniff…No Inu, sniff, but we do own Kalv

'play off of another 1 of our characters')

Kagome puts on a casual kimono. It is blood red and

has black dragons on it. Knock. Knock. Knock. Kagome

opens the door to see Kalv. Kalv, the forest green

haired, silver eyed wolf-demon, was her savior.

"Good morning," she says sweetly.

"Sesshomaru wants to see you in his study," says Kalv

watching the smile fade from Kagome's face. "It'll be

fine, he won't try it again," says Kalv trying to

reassure the young miko.

'Please let him be right,' she thinks remembering what

really happened.

Flash back

"Lay on the futon," said Sesshomaru smirking. Kagome

reluctantly obeyed. She had no choice in the matter,

as much as she hated it. Sesshomaru climbed on top of

her. 'I'll have fun with this one,' he thought running

his claw on her check. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck,

before running soft kisses down it. He then gave her a

passionate kiss making her groan. Sesshomaru took this

as an opportunity to make the kiss deeper; he thrust

his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. Kagome

moaned louder this time, unable to stop herself. 'Bad

Kagome, no,' her mind continued to scream at her.

Kagome felt something rub against the inside of her

thigh. She moved her leg trying to get away, but

accidentally rubbing against Sesshomaru hard member.

Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure making Kagome look at

him. 'Damn it,' thought Kagome realizing what she had

done. 'Bad Kagome, don't look…uh, oh' Kagome was

pulled from her thoughts, she looked to the door.

"Take off your…" Sesshomaru stopped finally realizing

their visitor. "Get out," he yelled eyes turning

slightly red, but never looking away from Kagome.

"Pup, you should know that I did not listen to your

father, nor do I listen to you," an innocently looking

wolf-demon.

"What is it Kalv, I am busy," said Sesshomaru still

not looking at him.

"A message from the other lords, pup… and I can see

you are busy," said Kalv smirking.

"Fine, wait for me in my study," said Sesshomaru. In a

swift motion he stood up and left the room, never

saying anything to Kagome. Kagome stood up.

"Thank you," she said staring at the wolf-demon.

"Get some rest young one," said Kalv sweetly closing

the door after he left.

End Flashback

Kagome followed Kalv down one of the many halls. They

stopped at a black door. "Here it is…" Kalv opens the

door "Do not worry," says Kalv before walking in,

Kagome in tow.

'Please let him be right,' she thinks.


	11. What have you done

Chapter 11- What have you done (You know the drill, or at least I hope u do...)

Kagome looks around the room as she comes in. 'Wow,' she thinks looking from one thing to the next, until her eyes fall on a demon lord surrounded by hundreds of scrolls.

"Kalv, please leave us," says Sesshoumaru with no emotion. Kalv walk out silently apologizing to Kagome.

"Sit," he commands coldly.

Unfortunately Kagome has no choice but to sit.

'Okay, he says something I do it, but as long as he doesn't say for how long I'm safe, right?' she wonders, not knowing that Sesshoumaru could read her every thought.

'Stupid wench,' thinks Sesshoumaru, for now he has total control over her.

Kagome hasn't completely figured out what happened yet.

"What happened before you passed out," Sesshoumaru asked suddenly. He was answered with a blank stare. "Wench I will not repeat myself," he said in that tone.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru, I…" she was cut off.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru and nothing else," yells Sesshoumaru standing up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, before I came here I was with Inu Yasha, until Kouga came and kidnapped me again," Kagome said through her teeth. "That's all I know," she says.

"Wench, are you lying to this Sesshoumaru?" asks Sesshoumaru walking over to the frightened girl.

"No, and my name is Kagome, use it," Kagome yells still in fear.

"You will not tell this Sesshoumaru to do anything," he growls out, before smacking Kagome across the face.

Kagome held her face and looks up at him, water forming in her eyes. She stands up but Sesshoumaru starts grabs her wrist.

"You will stay in your room till tomorrow," he yells, and lets go of Kagome's now red wrist. She runs out in tears, but is forced to go to her room. 'Sesshoumaru, you basterd,' she thinks sadly and in much pain.

'What have you done pup?' thinks Kalv as he sees Kagome run through the hall bruised and crying. 'What have you done…'


	12. Her room

Chapter 12- 'Her room' (Same old thing, except we own Kalv and this plot thingy)

Kouga reaches the Western Land castle wondering what happened to 'his woman.'

'Damn, he's here too,' thinks Kouga looking at the Inu gang and their over dramatic leader. Kouga runs off towards the castle entrance.

"Come on weak humans, he'll all ready have killed her by now," yells Inu Yahsa.

"We're going as fast as we 'weak humans' can Inu Yasha, we know you care for her safety but she will be alright," says Miroku.

"She can take care of herself," says Sango.

"Mama," calls a worried Shippo from Sango's lap.

"She'll be all right Shippo," says Sango trying to calm him down.

'I hope you guys are right,' thinks Inu Yasha wanting to believe it as well.

Kagome paced around 'her room'. 'I need to get out and find Inu Yasha,' thinks a saddened miko. Kagome slides the door open. "Okay, just put one foot out," she says to herself.

Kagome tries to move her foot but it won't go. "Think hard on what you want," she tells herself. 'Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku,' thinks Kagome.

Kagome tries again and once again she can't move out side of 'her room' 'Sota, grandpa…' thinks Kagome. Her face brightens up, as she realizes how to escape. Kagome walks out the door and runs from the castle and into the woods. "Goodbye Sesshoumaru I'm going home," still echoes off the wall of 'her room.'

Sesshoumaru was inside is study until he smelt not only Kouga, the wolf prince, but also his half breed brother and companions. "They will not have her," he yells before running outside to face the problem…

'Okay, for anyone who didn't get it, she was told to go to her room. She wasn't told which one (she has 2- the one in sess castleand the one in modern day japan) any better?-TTFN Neptune


	13. Where's Kagome

Chapter 13- Where'sKagome(Blah, blah, blah)'Thanks for the reviews, I just moved in, so as soon as we fix our computer, I'll write more and longer chaps. But for now I'm stuck in a non-anime school 'Sigh' TTFN- Neptune.'

Last Chapter: Sesshoumaru was inside is study until he smelt not only Kouga, the wolf prince, but also his half breed brother and companions. "They will not have her," he yells before running outside to face the problem…

Now:

Kouga, Inu Yasha and the gang attacked Sesshoumaru on sight. He threw them off with little effort.

"Where's momma," cries Shippo.

"Shh, it's okay Shippo," says Sango trying to calm the child, though she was equally as worried about her friend.

"Do you need something dear brother," mocks Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard if you hurt my Kagome," Inu Yasha yells.

"What the mutt means is that my woman better be fine or we'll kill you," says Kouga more to both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru.

"She ain't your woman, you mangy wolf," yells Inu Yasha forgetting about his older brother.

"Well she sure as hell ain't yours," responds Kouga also forgetting about Sesshoumaru.

"Silence, you are hurting this Sesshoumaru ears," yells Sesshoumaru over Kouga's and Inu Yasha's petty fight. They look up stunned before once again preparing to fight Sesshoumaru.

Kagome is still running. Her legs are bruised from falling, and tripping over the long kimono.

"Damn, I'm still under his control, I can't even walk because of the clothes," kagome whispers to herself feeling dirty, scared, and deeply saddened. She comes up to a small village and decides to stay the night.

'I'm not sure how far I've gone, or where to go from here. I just need to get away,' Kagome thinks to herself before bravely walking into the village.

Jaken comes running out of the castle in time to see Inu Yasha get thrown upon Kouga and into another tree.

"Jaken, stay inside," yelled Sesshoumaru in a cold voice.

"My Lord, the girl is gone, please do not kill this lowly servant I should have…" Jaken continued to beg and prey.

"You better hope she's alive or I'll kill you," says Inu Yasha running away.

Kouga does the same. Sesshoumaru turns to Jaken (who was still begging) and kicks him into the door.

"Stay with Rin, I'll be back later," says Sesshoumaru before leaving.

'Damn wench thinks she can run from this Sesshoumaru, she must be punished' thinks Sesshoumaru as a smile escape his evil features.'


	14. Running

Chapter 14- Running (Same old) 'only a short chapter, cause I'm making it up during lunch, I'm also writing a new story; a sesskag, but for now that's all I will say TTFN- Neptune'

"Where have you been child," came the voice of someone Kagome had not wanted to see, not right now at least. 'Okay, just say hi and then bye,' thinks Kagome before smiling.

"Hi, Kaede, I'm sorry but I must be going," says Kagome too quickly for Kaede's taste.

"Are ye okay, child," asks Kaede instantly.

"Sure, fine but I've gotta go home, um, now," says Kagome walking past Kaede.

"Ye be careful child," says Kaede. 'What is wrong with her,' wonders the old priestess.

Kagome ran out of the village not even bothering to say anything to the villagers who passed her. All she could think about was getting to the well on time.

'I'll be safe, once I'm home, I'll be safe,' continued to run through her head.

Sesshoumaru pulled in front of the 'race' to get to Kagome. Inu Yasha wasn't far behind but then neither was Kouga. 'Damn wench, she will be punished, but how…' was continually running through the demon lord's head as he ran after 'his' miko.

"Damn, he's ahead," cursed Inu Yasha under his breath. He strifes to go faster, but knows full well that Sesshoumaru is still faster. 'Kagome,' he thinks…

'Damn mutt face, if he didn't let that basterd…' his thoughts are cut short as Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango block his path.

"Move it," yells Kouga.

"No, with you out the way Inu Yasha can save Kagome," says Miroku pulling out his wind tunnel, as Inu Yasha jumps past them.

"There it is," says Kagome staring straight at her prize. 'Almost home, almost safe…' she thinks happily. She puts her feet over, the side and…


	15. A kiss of deception

Chapter 15- A kiss of deception (same old thing…) _'**Okay 2 Things: One Happy Birthday InuYasha's Mustang. And two for my annomous reader, Yes I am Evil, so thanks.TTFN-Neptune'**_

Last chapter: "There it is," says Kagome staring straight at her prize. 'Almost home, almost safe…' she thinks happily. She puts her feet over, the side and…

Now:

Makes a daring jump back to the safety of her home. Unfortunately she doesn't make it. Sesshoumaru reaches Kagome at the last second and pulls her out of the well.

'Damn it, I'm so dead,' she thinks trying not to look at the demon lord.

"You will learn to respect your master," says Sesshoumaru in a cold tone that sends chills up Kagome's spine.

"I have no master, and I won't become your little sex slave," says Kagome regretting almost instantly.

"Quiet," he commanned. Kagome shut up immediately, though still trying to find a way out of it. 'Okay, I did as he said, but he didn't say for how long,' thinks Kagome. Just as she was about to open her mouth, "You will not talk for the next day, unless I say otherwise," came Sesshoumaru voice. 'Damn him,' she thinks.

"Now we are going home, and then you will be punished,' he says. Kagome struggles against him, but is held still by Sesshoumaru's arm and tail.

"Kagome," yells Inu Yasha coming into the clearing.

Kagome trys to call out but is unable to. "Let her go you bastard," yells Inu Yasha taking out a fully transformed Tetseiga.

"Do not move, not until I say so," whispers Sesshoumaru in Kagom'e ear so quiet Inu Yasha can not even hear.

"Let go of my Kagome," screams Inu Yasha.

"She isn't yours dear brother, but I will let her go, if she chooses to stay with me, then you will leave… understand?" asks Sesshoumaru.

'What kind of trick is he pulling, of course she'll come,' thinks Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha continues to ponder ver this until Sesshoumaru calls to him.

"Make your choice brother," he calls.

"When she comes to me, you'll leave her alone forever, right" says Inu Yasha. 'He must have lost it,' thinks Inu Yasha now smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Yes, but if she stays then you will never see her again, understood half-breed," says Sesshoumaru smirking. Kagome tries again and again to yell, scream, to say something. But she cannot. 'No Inu yasha don't,' as she finishes her thoughts she hears Inu Yasha's agreement. Silent tears race down Kagom's cheecks.

"Fine now let her go," Inu Yasha says.

"Fair enough dear brother," replies Sesshoumaru as he steps back from Kagome. Kagome stands still, she can't speak or move. 'I can't Inu Yasha, please help me,' she thinks.

"Kagome, hurry up wench," yells Inu Yasha. But Kagome doesn't move. They wait a minute more but she doesn't move, not even an inch. Sesshoumaru walks up to her placing his arm around her stomach pulling her against him. "Tell him only that you are mine and do not love a half breed like him," whispers Sesshoumaru quietly to Kagome. Her face goes pale.

"I belong to Sesshoumaru, I could never love a half-breed," Kagome knew it was her voice, and yet she didn't know she was saying it. Sesshoumaru smirked as Inu Yasha felt a pang in his chest. "Kagome," he whispers. Tears fall down Kagome's cheeks but are not seen.

Sesshoumaru spins Kagome around so that they're faces are but an inch apart. He closes the gap with a passionate, and yet emotionless kiss. "Kiss me now," he all but moans into the kiss. Kagome immediatly begins to kiss him back with just as much force. 'Umm. why is he so good?...NoBad Kagome,' she thinks not being able to help herself.

Inu Yasha turns away not being able to stand it any longer. He runs. Sesshoumaru smirks and pulls away from the kiss, leaving Kagome gasping for air.

"Now we will go home," he says looking at Kagome.

"...And you will be punished he adds,."

When one loses their love, happiness and life all in one day there is not much one can do. So there Kagome stood just staring at the demon lord, and wondering, 'Why me.'


	16. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Chapter 16-Parting is such sweet sorrow (movies...la la la...went to see hp...oh same old) 'Sorry I sorta have writers block so Im just writing any thing that comes to mind, sorry...feel free to review or give ideas and all that jazz TTFN-Neptune'

**LAST CHAPTER**

Sesshoumaru spins Kagome around so that they're faces are but an inch apart. He closes the gap with a passionate, and yet emotionless kiss. "Kiss me now," he all but moans into the kiss. Kagome immediatly begins to kiss him back with just as much force. 'Umm. why is he so good?...NoBad Kagome,' she thinks not being able to help herself.

Inu Yasha turns away not being able to stand it any longer. He runs. Sesshoumaru smirks and pulls away from the kiss, leaving Kagome gasping for air.

"Now we will go home," he says looking at Kagome.

"...And you will be punished," he adds coldly.

When one loses their love, happiness and life all in one day there is not much one can do. So there Kagome stood just staring at the demon lord, and wondering, 'Why me.'

**NOW**

Sesshoumaru grabs Kagome and for once she doesn't put up a fight. He looks down at her and suddenley feels a stab at his coldheart. He feels guiltyyet hedoesn't understand why.

'The miko ran and I pursued'

'_You made her upset, if you didn't she wouldn't have ran'_

'She was my prisoner...'

_'Hence the problem idiot'_

As the great demon lord of the western lands continued to suffer from his insanity, he noticed the miko-girl sleeping so ever peacefully.

Another stab to the heart hit him for taking something so pure, so innocent and destroying it.

Kouga and the rest of the Inu group had slumed into a slight denial and depression face as they tried once more to find another reason for their vision.

Flashback:

Sesshoumaru spins Kagome around so that they're faces are but an inch apart. He closes the gap with a passionate, and yet emotionless kiss. "Kiss me now," he all but moans into the kiss. Kagome immediatly begins to kiss him back with just as much force. 'Umm. why is he so good?...NoBad Kagome,' she thinks not being able to help herself.

End Flashback:

"Maybe Sesshoumaru forced Kagome into," states Sango rather slowly.

"He hates humans, Sango" says the monk.

"But...he has Rin, so maybe..." Sango wipes the silent tears that threathen to plauge her. Kagome was like her little sister, and she knew that Kagome loved Inu Yasha. She also feared for her sisters life. Miroku pulled Sango into his embrace, and for once comforted her with his heart not perverted mind and hands.

Inu Yasha ran from the forest as fast as he could.

"She betrayed me," he whispered to the ghosts of time. His mind was sent into darkness as he resaw everythingthat they've been through; he saw her release him from the tree, shatter the jewel, pull out Tetseiga, fightNaraku,Kagome save him from Kikyou and himself, fightingSesshoumaru...

...tears stremaed down his pupy-like face.

"Kagome," he screamed into the lonsome night.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to the castle. He was contemplating her release, but that would show his weakness. No he couldn't have that. He laid her on his futon, and sat down beside her.

'She seems so peaceful and almost angelic...' He sighed, and took in the young womans scent. She smelt like the forest after a night's rain (ANit smells good).

'I am falling for her' ws his last thought before climbing into bed next to the one that so soothed him.

"How is everything going my pet," asks Naraku to a once pure miko.

"The wolf demon didn't do his job properly, but Sesshoumaru corrected that and now Inu Yasha is left to me," she says with a crooked smile that the devil himself would hide from.


	17. Lover's Return

Chapter 17- Lover's return(My attempts to steal the rights to Inu Yasha were foiled…) 'Hey all. As always thanks to our reviewers and excuse the wait. Unfortunately, according to law we have to go to school. Oh, Saturn's moving; not the same state but it's closer than over an ocean. So yea! TTFN-Neptune'

**Last Chapter: **

Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to the castle. He was contemplating her release, but that would show his weakness. No he couldn't have that. He laid her on his futon, and sat down beside her.

'She seems so peaceful and almost angelic...' He sighed, and took in the young woman's scent. She smelt like the forest after a night's rain (AN it smells good).

'I am falling for her,' was his last thought before climbing into bed next to the one that so soothed him.

"How is everything going my pet," asks Naraku to a once pure miko.

"The wolf demon didn't do his job properly, but Sesshoumaru corrected that and now Inu Yasha is left to me," she says with a crooked smile that the devil himself would hide from.

**Now:**

Kagome wakes up and slowly looks around. Hopes that this was all a very bad dream leave her at the sight of the demon lord next to her. She looks at him with anger in her eyes and sadness in her heart; he was the reason for all of her pain.

Sesshoumaru opens his eyes and looks at his miko. There really wasn't anything he could say so he just stares.

"Sesshoumaru, why won't you let me go?" she asks sadly.

_'Because I'm falling for you and you belong to me,' his demon answers him inside as he lies to the young miko woman, _"Rin has taken to you; you will watch over her."

Sesshoumaru pulls away from her, gets off of the futon and starts for the door. "You will be dressed and come to eat in an hour," he says coldy before leaving.

Kagome just sits there unable to find any reason to carry on. She lost her love, her friends, her pride, and her family. A single tear escapes from her before she decides on what to do. She wouldn't let Sesshoumaru see that she was weak, no she'd be strong and then she'd get even.

Inu Yasha runs through the forest in search of the one person that wouldn't betray him. He came into a huge flower field and there he saw her. Her long black hair waving in the breeze and her white plain face looking straight at him.

"Hello, InuYasha," says the devilish Kikyou.

"Kikyou, I..." he starts unsure of what to say.

"I forgive you Inu Yasha, as long as your back with me," she says in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Inu Yasha steps forward and talks slowly to his first love, "I won't leave you again."

Inu Yasha closes the space with Kikyou with a tender yet passionate kiss.

Mirokuand Sango slowly and sadly retreat back to Kaede's village. They still couldn't beleive it, but there was nothing that they could do. Shippo's already asleep inside Sango's arms; still young and innocenct. She sighs and silent tears wash over her face as the loss of her 'sister' is felt.

Kagome is being escorted down to breakfast. She comes into the big hall and comes toward the long table at which Sesshoumaru, Jakenand Rin are all ready seated. Sesshoumaru motions for her to sit at the empty seat on his right, but instead she sits next to Jaken, whose next to Rin.

Sesshoumaru growls slightly to himself. 'What does she think she is doing' he asks himself.

_'You hurt her, she needs time. And...'_

'Who asked you?'

_'Shut up you over grown puppy. Be nice to her if you want her.'_

'Fine, but it won't work.' he ends his argument with himself to find that everyone has already left.

"This isn't going to be easy," he says silently, though he always loves a challenge.


	18. Confessions of a Broken Heart

Chapter 18-Confessions of a broken heart(No I don't own Inu, leave me alone) 'Olha peoples, Sorry bout the wait. Will u forgive me? If not, fuck you. There's only one more chappy after this so bare with me. TTFN-Neptune

_Two weeks has passed, since we have seen our heroes and villains last. The great demon lord awaits his young miko, inside the grand Western castle for what we should already know. Young lovers, though never told, stay in danger and fight ever as bold. The young dog demon stays with his beloved betrayer, though he doesn't know and we shan't tell him either. The evil one watches all, but doesn't know secrets below. His laughter sound s sending fear, though not of him, but what else to come_.

Kagome walks calmly from her room. Sesshoumaru has sent for her, though she isn't sure why. 'He's been nice and gentle as of late,' she thinks, alight blush sweeping through across the whiteness which is she.

**Flashback (whoosh)**

Kagome runs through the halls she's late, really late, and she wasn't in the mood to hear Mr. All-High-And-Mighty's 'You are beneath me' lecture. She bumps into something and falls backwards, on her butt. Looking up slowly, she silently wishes it's not Sesshoumaru. 'The gods hate me.' Blue meets golden as she looks at Sesshoumaru. "I'm so sor…" Kagome is cut off.

"Come Kagome," he says gently reaching his hand down to her, smirking all the while. Hesitantly, she accepts, wondering what he has planned for her.

**End Flasback (WEEEEEEEEEEEEE) **

She walks to Sesshoumaru's study, but before she could knock he says, "Come in."

He sees her walking in quietly; pinkness in her face matches her kimono. He remembers a time when he made her blush ever so sweetly.

**Flash back (Whoosh)**

"Kagome," he says softly as she stares at the beautiful gardens.

"Yes milord," she replies instantly.

"Sesshoumaru," he says.

"What?" she asks slightly confused.

"Call me Sesshoumaru, "he says in the furthest thing from a cold monotone. She smiles at him a pinkness spreading on her face. He pulls her arms and she falls to him; he kisses her simply.

**End flashback (Whahoooo) **

"Yes, Sesshoumaru" she asks wondering what could be so important. He stands up from his desk and walks over to her, placing his hands on her waist pulling her closer.

"Kagome I, I..." she looks at him with curious eyes.

'I love you,' his mind screams at him, 'I want you to be my mate, lover, and wife forever.' "I need you to stay with Rin, while I tend to Naraku. Some spies have found his whereabouts to be at an abandoned castle on the Western and Eastern borders," he says after a moments pause.

Kagome with sadness in her eyes says simply, "Naraku is my problem. Don't bother yourself with it." She runs out with silent tears towards her room.

Sesshoumaru stands there; annoyance, disappointment, and sadness show clearly on his angelic features. "I love you," he whispers to the ghosts of time...

Sango and Miroku lie asleep in their tent. They have since lost faith to retrieve the jewel shards and decide to search for Kagome. They leave tomorrow towards the Western Lands.

Inu Yasha sits down next to Kikyou on the grassy forest floor. They've been collecting the shards together.

"Kikyou," calls Inu Yasha to his mate. She looks at him, but says nothing. "We need to track Kagome and get the rest of the jewel shards; hers and Naraku's will complete it." he says. They have already got Kouga's.

"Yes, Inu Yasha and then I shall need to reclaim my soul," she says in response. Inu Yasha nods sadly, not noticing her her evil smile.

Naraku looks about his castle with glee, as if it's first Christmas. "Everything is going to plan," he says to himself. "Kagura, Kanna," he calls out. The two demons enter not caring to smile as he, nor bow; in their eyes he wasn't worth it. "It's time," he says eying the jewel that resides around his neck close to the black dust that was his heart.

_Hours long then must past before all meet and fight to last. _

Kagome runs quietly from her room. She carries a sword on her side and a bow on her back. The four year fighting beside Inu Yasha has long since taught her all she needed to know of fighting and she'd be damned if she was going to sit it out. Running from the castle, it soon looks as only a blur. 'He probably won't even miss me,' she thinks sadly, 'Wait why do I care it's not as if I love…' she couldn't finish her thoughts they were too painful. She stops running; silent tears fill her face once more.

"Sesshoumaru, the wench is gone," cries Jaken annoyingly again. Sesshoumaru turns around and kicks Jaken angrily.

"Never again will you call her that! Stay here, and watch Rin. I will be back soon," he commands Jaken coldly. He runs out of his castle hoping he can reach her before something happens. Faster and faster he travels, until he sees her standing there; her back his to him and her head is low as she cries. A pain hits his heart.

"Kagome," he says softly to the young woman before him. She doesn't look at him nor does she talk to him. He walks closer to her placing his hands on her stomach, her back against his chest, and he nuzzles her neck sweetly.

She pulls away. "Sesshoumaru, please don't, you don't want me, you only want my vir," Kagome is cut off by Sesshoumaru turning her swiftly and kissing her. It's a kiss that can literally say it all; love, passion, want, lust, and a need.

She pulls away reluctantly. "Sesshoumaru," she says in a confused voice.

"Kaogme, I, I love you and I want you to be my mate, wife and love forever more," says Sesshoumaru. He smiles towards her making her blush once more. He kisses her sweetly once more.

They travel together to Naraku's castle. There they meet Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kilala, and Kikyou; all decide to join forces to rid the world of a wretch named Naraku.

"Let the fun begin," signals Naraku to his army of demon which he cowers behind.

Eveyone fights for their lives and futures. Narku is still hidden from view as his demons attack the group.Miroku fights over Sango's unconsious form, while Inu Yasha fights near his mate. He's bleeding with internal wounds. Sesshoumaru keeps his chosen mate close and out or most of harms way. Naraku smiles and looks to Kikyou, signaling her. She nods, and notches her bow in response. Quickly, she aims it towards Kagome and lets it fly. It soars fast ripping through the wind. Sesshoumaru intervenes it at the last secind, saving his future mate's life. He smiles at her, beforeturning his attetion back to Kikyou, his eyes bleed red; he prepares himself for the attack.Naraku yells in anger, as hesilently commands the demons to part and make a path to the older dog demon.

"Kikyou, how could you," asks Inu Yasha though still unsure of why.

"You will belong to me alone," says the dead-preistess before firing another arrow. Atthe same time Narakuaims a tentacle straight for Sesshoumaru.

Time seemingly stops for Kagome, she doges the arrow running towards Sesshoumaru, an pushing him out of the way and taking the hit herself. She falls to the ground a pool of blood surrounding her...


	19. A love for a Jewel

Chapter 19-A love for a Jewel (I don't own Inu) 'Hey peoples, I'm giving yal's a break because I think I've waited long enough for this. So this is the last chapter, no matter what. I'm working on a new story, but it isn't a fanfic, so if you want to read it later it'll probably be on fanpress eventually. TTFN-Neptune'

The gang looks up at their fallen comrade; anger, sadness, and fear are clearly visible on everyone's features. Eyes bleed red as the dog demons set aside their differences to conquer not one, but two foes.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha slash demons one-by-one to earn a way to their beloved's killers, Naraku and Kikyou. Demon rage takes over and swords lay forgotten on a blood filled battlefield.

Miroku pulls the recovering Sango out of the demon's wrath and terror. They stand waiting in silence from behind a tree; Miroku holds Sango close as he watches the outcome.

Kikyou tries to escape, but is caught by her mate's inner beast, who still cares deeply for the dead Kagome. He thrusts a bloody claw, through her clay body. He pulls his claw from her bleeding body and stares at his gleaming bloody claw with a surprised expression. Her limb body falls to the ground.

Sesshoumaru kills the last demon as he rips out its throat. The death signals the start of the end as Naraku and Sesshoumaru look at the last person one of them will ever see again.

Naraku is scared by the demon before him, though he doesn't let his scent show it. Sesshoumaru uses his speed to attack Naraku. Naraku gets parts of him cut up, but Naraku just regenerates himself as he tries to cover the young dog lord. Sesshoumaru's claws are flailing madly and he accidentally rips the jewel off of Naraku's neck before getting thrown back into a tree. Looking at it for a moment, he then lets his eyes drift to his chosen's dead body. Anger fills within him.

He stands up ready to kill the beast holding the jewel by its string in his hand; not noticing the glowing jewel still around Kagome's neck. He charges forward and rips into Naraku; he's on the verge of transforming into his full-beast. Getting thrown back once more, he drops the jewel. It glows and begins to float over to its counterpart. As everyone watches this sensation, Naraku makes to grab it. His tentacle comes out and touches the jewel at the precise moment at which it becomes whole once more.

A blue light fills the battlefield. It gleams brighter than that of the sun and causes everyone from the unconscious Sango to Inu Yasha to turn away. The light lasts for only a moment and then darkness.

Miroku and Sango come out of hiding to see a golden eyed Sesshoumaru in sadness. Inu Yasha looks to him for a moment with amber eyes.

"Inu Yasha, what happened," comes a voice from behind the hanyou demon. Inu Yasha turns around and looks at his mate. He pulls her into a tight hug without answering her question. He smells her scent of Jasmine flowers and honey, which has long since been forgotten. Inu Yasha smiles though sadness is still clear; they were given another chance at love, and at life.

Everyone turns to the forgotten Sesshoumaru. His back is turned to them for he doesn't want anyone seeing his weakness; Kagome. Her body is gone and now he feels there is no way to bring her back. He stands still; a single tear falls from his eyes, destroying his icy mask.

"I love you Kagome and I always will," he whispers as his tear hits the ground softly.

"What no kiss?" asks a soft voicefrom behind him…


End file.
